five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jazz the Fox Animatronic
'''Jazz the Fox '''is a female antagonist animatronic fox that was a part of the Ride of Fright Attraction at the Haunted Amusement Park, along with her animatronic friends; Chuck the Rat, and Shocktrap. Abused and made fun of by the children and employees that went back and forth on the attraction, she became insane and deformed in her state of mind. Appearance and Color Jazz bears some similarities to Foxy or the Pokémon Braixen, except with a more sinister twist. Due to her abused state, she's blinded through her right eye, where her eye-patch used to be. She is also somewhat smaller than Foxy. Her fur is scarlet red, and her chest fur, the tip of her fox tail and the inside of her ears, are a lighter red. Her left eye is a round black dot, while her right eye is a ghostly white. Her left hand is an exposed, endoskeleton clawed hand, while her right hand is a grey, hideous pirate hook that is curved down and is skin-splitting sharp. Her legs, from her leg joints down to her feminine fox feet, like her left hand, is composed of the lightish-grey endoskeleton. She has a long snout and a shiny black nose. Her tail is rather bushy and animal like. Her face is twisted into a sinister grin, lined with razor sharp endoskeleton teeth. Personality Jazz is semi-insane, inclined to hurting and torturing her human victims, wanting to make all humans pay for what they did to her, showing them the same treatment they showed her. Aside from her crazed state, Jazz is calculative and focused, able to manipulate animatronics to following her lead, and able to get exactly what she wants. She never hesitates and she never messes up. She cares for her friends deeply, treating them like family and never wanting them to hurt ever again. History Early life Jazz was created at the Animatronic Factory, and sent to operate at the Haunted Amusement Park as the main animatronic of the Ride of Fright Attraction. Her limbs, body, and head were securely strapped to long black wires that held her in her trap door room, so when people passed by in their ride vehicle, the door to her cell would open and she would spring out and scare unsuspecting kids, teenagers, and adults of all ages. Unfortunately, her life as a jump scare attraction took its tole, and soon people just weren't scared of her like they should. Soon they began to treat her like a joke. Even the employees made fun of her. And that made Jazz very unhappy and very angry. New Friends Jazz was alone for a very long time. It wasn't until new animatronics were needed, that she met Chuck the Rat and Shocktrap, who was known at the time as Cheesy the Rabbit. These animatronics were given cells similar to her own in the walls, and given the same restrictions also similar to her own. The animatronics got to know each other well enough, suffering humiliation together and more. Jazz was no longer alone and that made her, for the first time in forever, happy. Taken Away When the attraction started to fail entirely, people stopped coming, and the amusement park itself started to fall apart all together, Jazz and her friends were disassembled and taken back to the factory. For a long time, Jazz didn't see either of her friends, and that made her worried. When the human workers weren't looking, she managed to rebuild herself and escaped to look for them. She found her friends, but they were badly in need of repair. She wanted to help them, and that's when she met someone who could help her, even though that person, was human. Friends/Allies Chuck the Rat Animatronic Shocktrap (formerly known as Cheesy the Rabbit) (named so after the shock-suits which is what he is) Crusoe the Puppet (Grey Puppet) Dorothy the Doll Jolttrap (basically a smaller, cuter version of Shocktrap) Metal Spectre (ally) Jazz the Fox Category:Characters